


I Am Not Your Friend - Dream x Technoblade

by allies_alt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on their Dream smp characters, I heard them mention how they aren’t friends and the fanfic writer in me went BRRRRR, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, dream definitely tops but y’all ain’t hear that from me, fuck enemies to lovers we got allies to unbearably horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allies_alt/pseuds/allies_alt
Summary: “Do we wanna... talk? Somewhere... alone?”Based on the part before they blew up L’manburg like a week ago but Dream takes the whole wanting to talk alone thing a lot further.
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 595





	I Am Not Your Friend - Dream x Technoblade

“Do we wanna... talk? Somewhere... alone?”

“Phil’s one of us.”

“I know, I know.”

“I need to get the wither skulls from the vault.”

The snow crunches underfoot as Techno replays the conversation again and again in his head. It was nothing. It means nothing. Right?

“I am not your friend, alright, we have that boundary.”

The button clicks into place and the vault door begins to open. If they weren’t friends, what did they have to lose? Techno knew that the conversation had listed their lack of friendship as an advantage in regards to their inability to betray each other, but could that be an advantage elsewhere?

The sound of footsteps in freshly laid snow continues for just a second too long when Techno finally stops inside the vault. Drawing his sword, he turns to meet crudely drawn eyes.

He sighs, letting down his guard, but still holds his sword at arms length so that the tip of the blade is close to touching Dream’s jaw at the bottom of his mask.

“You followed me? All the way here?” He speaks in the most calm and disinterested voice he can manage. His hand trembles, the sword wavering slightly in the air.

“I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“But Phil-“

“This... Isn’t about that.”

Techno sheathes his sword and rummages through a chest, not sure what he’s looking for, but intent on appearing distracted, on avoiding Dream’s gaze as he pushes back his hood, lifts up his mask, and runs a hand through his hair.

“Then what... is this about?”

He can feel the man behind him step closer, although he’s not sure how.

“I know you’ve noticed it too. Felt it.”

“Felt what?” Techno shivers as he feels warm breath against the side of his neck. It was clearly from some distance, but most definitely deliberate all the same. He slowly turns to look at Dream, who watches him intently with a smile. His sleeves are pushed up to his elbows even though it is cold enough to snow outside. Awkwardly noticing how warm he was suddenly feeling, he unbuttons his shirt sleeves and carefully rolls them up. It was so obviously just another means of appearing distracted and avoiding eye contact, and it is obvious Dream can tell, smirking at the intensity with which he stares at his wrists. Dream reaches out and tightly wraps his hand around one of Techno’s wrists, not quite tight enough to bruise, but not far off. Techno looks up at Dream with a glare.

“What are you doing?”

Without saying a word, Dream drops his wrist with a playful and uncaring smile.  
Techno wants to ask what’s going on, to get the wither skulls and get back to their plan, but there is something captivating in what Dream left unspoken. He feels so strange just standing there as his... ally? Comrade? Certainly not friend... stares him down with an expression in his eyes Techno can’t quite decipher. But he doesn’t want to move. He can feel his cheeks flush red, his ability to meet Dream’s stare falter, but he stays still, silent, waiting for Dream’s next move.

Dream is the one to break the eye contact and move away. Blinking hard, as though it could force away whatever he was thinking, he sets his mask down atop a chest at the side of the room. Techno gets back to collecting the skulls, but speaks as he does so.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here, or what?”

“I told you. I want to talk to you. Alone.”

“You never told me what about.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did!”

Startling Techno enough that the wither skull in his hands clatters to the ground, Dream pushes him by his shoulder into the wall, and holds him there, silent and staring. Techno is uncomfortably aware of the pressure of Dream’s hand, how close together they now were, and notices the way Dream’s cheeks are visibly flushed. A burning sensation fills every inch of his body and his mind fills with fog as Dream speaks the words he knows will do more to Techno than their TNT ever could to the nation they planned to destroy.

“I want you.”

It was as though every small move between them, every fleeting glance and teasing comment had been laying explosives all along. Dream’s simple declaration of the words they were both avoiding was the burning arrow shot to set it all alight. Techno feels dizzy. Hadn’t he been forcing himself to do everything he can to not feel this for a reason? But looking back, the only thing that could have caused problems was the risk of rejection. It wasn’t as though they had friendship to throw away, or any feelings to get in the way. Other than the lust so clearly visible in Dream’s yearning, hungry stare, and the way Techno unconsciously leans into the touch by which Dream was holding him still. The thoughts of l’manburg and tyranny and conflict could never be further away than they were in that moment as Techno feels Dream’s lips connect with the side of his neck. There’s something almost peaceful about the passion between them, something safe and stable yet momentary and discardable. Techno leans his head back against the wall with a sigh, his jaw tilting up, exposing a little more of his neck.

“Dream... Are you sure we... we should get back... we’ll be late... Phill is probably wondering where... where we are...” Gasps separate Techno’s words as Dream leaves hungry kisses along the side of his neck and up to his jaw. He finds himself relieved that Dream doesn’t answer. He knows they need to go, but he’s never wanted to execute the plans he had been thinking about for so long less in his life. It feels good. So, so good. Betrayal had left him unable to let his guard down with those considered friends, and enemies are something he certainly wasn’t short on, but Dream was neither. Dream was someone he could trust. Someone who’s arms he could completely relax in. Someone he would let take control.

Dream’s fingers work quickly to undo the first few buttons of Techno’s shirt, and his lips travel down to his collar bones. Techno pushes a hand into Dream’s hair. His eyelids flutter shut and he has to try hard to steady his breathing as he allows himself to get lost in his thoughts. Vague daydreams of Dream sinking to his knees, fumbling with the buckle of his belt leave his legs weak, and thoughts of the sounds he would make make him eternally grateful for the wall holding him up. As if reading his mind, Dream softly grinds his hips into Techno’s with a low, quiet groan. He repeats the movement as Techno’s hands find his hips. Techno buries his face into Dream’s shoulder. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, he thinks, unable to find any other thought amidst his need for more of whatever Dream was doing to him.

Thoughts of the sheer irresponsibility of his actions, or more so the acceptance of Dream’s, occasionally cross his mind but are quickly brushed away by the way the pressure of Dream’s body against his felt so good. He meets Dream’s eyes, and without a second thought, their lips connect. Neither breaks the kiss until their breathlessness leaves them lightheaded, mindlessly staring into each other’s eyes, not certain what they truly want, but knowing for a fact they needed more.

  
The actions and muttered words begin to fade into a blur of desperation and nerves and lust to Techno. A hand on his thigh, one brushing hair from his face, soft kisses that become harder and harder, the way Dream’s touch never failed to make him sigh, the way Dream softly moaned into his mouth as he gently tugged on his hair, dazed glances, hands held down against the wall, clumsy movements and shared longing.

A hand against his belt. Dream sinks to his knees.

Techno looks at him with wide eyes.

He watches the realisation set in for Dream, almost as though their plans had not once crossed his mind this entire time.

“Fuck, we’ve got to go...”

His panicked expression shifts to a playful smile. He picks up the skull from the floor, and rises to his feet again. His face no more than an inch away from Techno’s, he whispers, watching the way his calm, inconclusive statement leaves Techno so unbearably flustered.

“You dropped this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I actually uploaded holy shit. Please don’t cancel me for this I hate myself too <3\. I proofread and uploaded this at 2am so if it’s terrible I apologise.  
> (update: I edited formatting to make it nicer to read I'm bad with ao3)


End file.
